Anne Atsunuke
"Hehe, sometimes you may have a urge to eat something sweet. Well, I got you covered!" 'Anne Atsunuke '(アン・アツヌケ, An atsunuke) is a recurring character in Sonikku! The Anime, as well as it's Manga and Sonikku! 2. She is one of the characters made for the anime series. Anne is a Lion Beastkin, and the daughter to a legendary cook. Due to this, she developed a fine taste for food and vows to become a master chef one day. She functions as the "cook" for the Freedom Fighters, making and whipping up food from her bag that can help give energy to the other Fighters. She is one of the more popular girl characters, being #6 on the popularity female character list. Appearance Anne is a teenage girl Beastkin with gold fur, white skin and golden eyes. She has a fairly long and skinny tail, with a tuff of cream colored fur at the end of it. She most noticeably wears a black and white dress, with black tight pants, and black boots with a white stripe and pink lines at the tops She wears white long sleeved gloves with similar pink sections on it. On her boots and shirt, she wears green gems. Personality Anne is a character who prefers to be clean rather than dirty. (Although she isn't afraid to do so.) She's often calm and collected, being one of the more balanced members of the team due to her ability to try and find the peace within the group. Anne's biggest trait is her creativity. She's someone who hates old things and likes to see newer places and items. This is symbolized with her cooking habits, where she'll have much more enjoyment in making newer recipes rather than using her old ones. The only thing that she likes making repeatedly is Red Velvet Cake, her favorite kind and something that she'll literally fight over. Although she is calm, she can be very judgmental. She's often talking bad about her teammates, food, and places she encounters, often causing outside trouble with the people they're around. She can also be very fearful, and lets her fears freeze her up and prevent her from doing anything else. However, she is still a proud member of the team. History Anne was born into a family of a legendary chef. Her upbringing lead her to learn about different styles of cooking and dishes, and she'd often practice her cooking, even at a young age, in the hopes of becoming a master chef that was better than her father. During this point, she trained in the Wolf Claw Fist technique, due to her mother being part of a clan. Charmy's Plea Anne was first revealed into the series after meeting with Charmy Bee and Sonikku Yujinaka. She was one of the people who was interrogated in stealing Charmy's honey, and she was interested in their quest due to her needing honey as an ingredient. She then joined the duo on their mission, when they got sidetracked by Dr. Eggman. After being saved by Sonikku, Anne attacked Eggman on her own, defeating him and gaining Charmy's honey back. She later cooked a "Honey BBQ Pork" dish for Sonikku and Charmy, and later asked to be a part of the group. She later was a big reason for why the Freedom Fighters got established. Death during the Final Push Anne was one of the members that neglected the idea of the attack to protect Gotcha City. She was the first to sign the plan as a bad omen, and after Sally Acorn's rage filled mistake, she was the first casualty, due to her being shot in the chest. Revival Anne was one of the important characters during the Nyx fight, giving Sonikku the strength to defeat him with his final attack. Upon her revival, she returned to cooking in the Foster Home, and become so popular that she actually created a side restaurant at the home to help pay for the bills. Powers and Abilities Anne is one of the more agile and quicker characters. Due to her teachings of the Wolf Claw Fist, she is quite formidable in battle, and shouldn't be underestimated. Her strength is so massive, she was able to kick down falling rocks with ease. She can easily overwhelm her opponents with her quick movement and her agile attacks, allowing her to confuse her opponents as well as avoiding and dishing out damage. Techniques * Spin Attack - Anne was apparently taught in the arts of the basic form od the spin attack. She has her own variation, the Spinning Blade Attack. It's unknown if she was taught this, or she created this attack. * X-Claw - This attack is her most known one. Anne will dash forward very quickly, and slash in an "X" shape with her claws. This attack is strong enough to cut down steel, however, it uses up her Zeal the most. * Claw Tornado - Anne spins while twirling upwards, often hitting and cutting the opponent repeadtly in the process. * Afterimage - Learned from Sonikku. However, she can only use one at a time. * Melee Arts: Wolf Cyclone - Anne's strongest technique. She spins horizontally, rapidly getting faster until she begins creating a shield of wind. This makes her a missle, and allows her to burrow through walls. Relationships Trivia * Anne apparently doesn't like milk. * Anne's favorite food is Venison. ** This is a reference to how Lions eat antelopes.